Leaders
Pansystar - a tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes. Unlike her children, Pansystar did not have a flat face nor was she chubby either. She was a beautiful cat with a picky personality. Pansystar favored her son, Nettlekit over her daughter, Splinterkit; even though Nettlepaw ran away from NettleClan as an apprentice, which broke Pansystar’s heart. Splinterpaw stayed by Pansystar’s side through everything but never once did Pansystar show any love for her daughter. An interesting fact about Pansystar was that she created NettleClan in honor of her most loved child, Nettlepaw. * Born in EagleClan * Formerly known as Pansynose * Daughter of Falconstar & Fallindust * Sister of Fogstar & Sleekstar * Mate of Pavukhunter * Mother of Nettlestar & Splinterstar Maplestar - a white tomcat with large, calico patches all over his back. He has emerald green eyes and was broader than the rest of his Clanmates. His pelt was thicker than the rest since he was born into a clan that’s environment was mainly snow and ice. * Born in SnowClan * Formerly known as Mapleleaf * Son of Windflower & Blackclaw * Brother of Dawnfire & Stoneflight * Former Mate of Tawnypool * Mate of Petalbrook * Father of Aspenpaw, Velvetpaw & Widowpaw * Apprentice of Flowertail * Mentor of Aspenpaw Whisperstar - a silver she-cat with turquoise eyes. She had a thin layer of fur even though her fur was long. Her fur was light and would launch into the air whenever she ran. Whisperstar was a courageous cat who loved to hunt and make nonviolent decisions. It was a sunny day in Nettleclan territory, but no one know what was about to happen. It seemed like a perfect day,though. The elders were sunning, Snowkit was looking at the herbs with Cloudpool, Padkit and Streamkit were caught trying to sneak out of camp and fight a fox,... Suddenly there was a roar and a lot of battle sounds. Whispermist, the clan deputy, was roused by the noise and bounded out of her den/tree branch. Just then, Jayfoot, Icewing and Foxfang burst into the clearing. A horrible feeling raised in Whispermist--Gorgestar was dangling from Icewing's muzzle. "Rogues!" gasped Jayfoot. "Rogues ambushed us!!" On the night before the full moon, Whispermist was roused by Reedfang, the medicine cat. Without a word they padded silently out of camp. A little while later, they came upon a thick nettlebush area. Four massive nettle bushes were surrounding an oak tree. Whispermist and Reedfang squeezed through the nettle bushes, revealing a gap just barely wide enough to fit a cat in the tree. Reedfang went in first, then Whispermist. After a couple of minutes, there was a soft glow ahead of them--and when they rounded a corner there was the nettlestone, glowing with moonlight. Whispermist lay down beside it and fell asleep, to then received her nine lives and name, Whisperstar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Whispermist * Daughter of Roothiss * Mate of Branchfang * Mother of Rippledwater & Shardfur Wispstar - an average-sized, white tomcat with a stretch of gray running on his back with blue eyes. Wispstar was known to be a ambitious cat; since he was an apprentice he had always strived to be leader, and he never gave up on that idea of becoming the leader. He was proud of himself once he did, and he was once boastful and cocky, although that was only inner dialogue instead of being verbal when he grew older. He was more of a secluded soul, and only talked to those when spoken too or if he actually put himself in the mood to talk to others. It's also apparent that he had no interest in any she-cats, and would never have interest in seeking out a mate. Unfortunately, during the time he was leader, he was expected to have a mate, so he took up the responsibility and became mates with Poisonfoot, but he had no true love for her at all. He had no kits. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Wispheart * Son of Brookstep & Sprucewater * Brother of Darktail, Willowberry, Flowerpelt, Fallowface, Shadowclaw, & Lightningpaw * Mate of Poisonfoot * Apprentice of Rippledwater Berrystar - a russian blue she-cat with green eyes. Berrystar was known to be very strong and bold. She knew when it was the right time to go to battle or when it was best to be the “cowards” and stand down. She became good friends with Brownstripe, even before her favorite daughter and only kit with Wolfwhisker, Bluelily became mates with him. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Berrywhisker * Daughter of Smallfang & Oakfire * Sister of Mintleaf * Former Lover of Snailfoot * Mate of Wolfwhisker * Mother of Frecklefur, Dustdawn, Rosefur & Bluelily Streamstar - a russian blue she-cat with green eyes. Streamstar is the granddaughter of Berrystar and looks identical to Berrystar and Bluelily. She became leader only because she looked so much like Berrystar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Streamwhisker * Daughter of Bluelily & Brownstripe * Sister of Oakfang, Stormbreeze & Duskfall Skystar - a white tomcat with black patches and bright blue eyes. He was known for having very broad shoulders and a muscular build. He had an adventurous soul that tempted many she-cats during his time. It was rare to see Skystar unaccompanied by his sister, Opalstar, who adored him with an extreme passion. Skystar was very family orientated so he always tried to spend as much time with his family as possible. Skystar was never aware of Opalstar feelings towards him; he just thought she was very protective of him as a brother. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Skybird * Son of Silverfeather & Cobrabite * Brother of Opalstar, Bluesnow, Raincloud & Tearnose * Mate of Flowerstar Flowerstar - an orange and white she-cat with violet eyes. She was murdered by Opalstar out of jealousy, * Mate of Skystar * Murdered by Opalstar Opalstar - a white she-cat with orange patched and deep orange eyes. She was known as the most feared leader due to her over-obsession with her brother, Skystar. She would get jealous and aggressive towards any cat that made contact with Skystar. She was very possessive of him. Some even believe that she was in love with him. Opalfur murdered her entire family, minus Skystar. The incident was blamed on a badger attack. Later, Opalfur murdered Flowerstar after learning that the female leader was in love with Skystar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Opalfur * Daughter of Silverfeather & Cobrabite * Sister of Skystar, Bluesnow, Raincloud & Tearnose * Killed Bluesnow, Raincloud, Tearnose, Silverfeather, Cobrabite, Flowerstar Thornstar - * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Thornbite Leftstar - a white she-cat with amber eyes and a brown left front leg. An interesting fact about Leftstar was that she had an extremely bad attitude about pretty much everything. She hated other clans or outsiders stepping on their territory; not to mention, she hated dealing with her own Clanmates. She was considered a strong leader who had good intentions but would always come off in a very negative way. She made the Clan tough and unwilling to allow newcomers “total” acceptance into the Clan. * Born in DarkClan * Formerly known as Leftleg * Daughter of Silversky & Edgewood * Sister of Blackrain Flamestar - a dark ginger tom with some darker flares along his flanks, and bright green eyes. Flamestar was a very loyal leader, and he would never leave a clan-mate behind. He was very kind and fair to everyone, and he had no enemies, but could make some easily if he wanted to. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Flamestreak * Brother of Hawkwatcher * Mate of Fadingecho Gorgestar - a calico tomcat with venomous green eyes. He was a large cat than most. His breed was never made clear. He was known for his massive nose and paws. He had a very thick pelt which made him overheart in the summer moons and nice and cozy in the winter. Gorgestar was best friends with Rainstar long before either of them became leaders. They were leaders at the same time and were known as the best co-leaders in NettleClan’s history so far. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Gorgenose * Mate of Bluebreeze * Father of Lionbreeze & Nightpelt * Stepfather of Shadowpelt, Swiftfoot & Deadeyes * Apprentice of Berrystar Rainstar - a blue she-cat with hazel eyes and long silver whiskers. Her fur was curly which gave her an unusual pattern. She had a stubby tail and an overbite. She wasn’t the prettiest cat in the clan but she had a great sense of humor. She was best friends with Gorgestar long before they became leaders. She’s known for being the best co-leader alongside Gorgestar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Rainfall * Daughter of Bluebreeze * Sister of Swiftfoot & Deadeyes * Mate of Shadowpelt Fernstar - a light brown she-cat with misty, green eyes. Her fur always smelled of ferns so that’s why she was named what she was. She was a fluffy she-cat, similar to Frozenstar but not the same breed. She adopted Twilightstar into her family and promised Twilightstorm leadership after her own death. * Born in BlossomClan * Formerly known as Fernflake * Daughter of Amberowl & Berrystripe * Sister of Greytalon, Brightwhisker, Finchstare, Flightlessdream & Jaysoul * Adopted Mother of Twilightstar Phoenixstar - an orange tabby she-cat with red highlights in her fur and bright green eyes. She had a disorder that made her look pregnant all the time, even though she wasn’t. She was kind when you become friends with her. She was a natural at leading sometimes, but could get very stressed out at times of rush. She was a very clever cat though. She was a very strong leader and everyone in the Clan loved her. She was best friends with Hawkstar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Phoenixfeather * Daughter of Gemburst & Pigeonclaw * Sister of Fudgepelt * Former Lover of Battledance Hawkstar - an extremely handsome golden-brown tabby cat with yellow-green eyes and unique markings, strikingly opposite of Ashfeather's making it hard to believe they are related. Both share long wispy fur with a bushy, feathery tail. Black tufts at the tips of his ears. His attractive broad shoulders and muscular frame helps him excel in hunting. He was best friends with Phoenixstar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Hawktalon * Son of Moonraven & Burningtoe * Brother of Ashfeather * Former Lover of Phoenixstar Twilightstar - a pure black she-cat with icy blue eyes. An interesting fact about Twilightstar was that she was promised leadership by Fernstar when Fernstar’s life came to an end. The majority of the NettleClan members did not approve of Twilightstar becoming the leader. Luckily, her reign was very short. * Born as Rogue * Formerly known as Twilightstorm * Adopted Daughter of Fernstar Nettlestar - a brown tabby tomcat with leaf green eyes. His was medium-sized and a little on the chubby side. One of his most distinct features was his very flat face; it was a trait that both Nettlestar and Splinterstar shared. * Born as Loner * Formerly known as Nettlesplash * Son of Pansystar & Pavukhunter * Brother of Splinterstar * Former Lover of Twinklefur * Father of Cindermist, Bloodheart & Mizala * Mate of Killerstar * Father of Riverflow, Leafstone, Redtooth & Swiftpelt Splatterstar - a pure white she-cat with blood red eyes. An interesting fact about Splatterstar was that she was the most evil cat in NettleClan’s history so far. She took over NettleClan, after she was banished from the Clan for purposefully hurting Cindermist, with her band of rogues known as the Blackshadow Alliance. She murdered Nettlestar and took over leadership. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Splatterclaw * Former Leader of the Blackshadow Alliance * Daughter of Magnoliaflower & Stempelt * Sister of Emberkit, Flowerkit & Ripplekit * Rival of Cindermist * Apprentice of Stormclaw Killerstar - a pure black she-cat with bright blue eyes. She was known for being a very strict leader that didn’t always follow the Warrior’s Code, she’d sometimes make up her own rules as she went along. * Born as Kittypet * Formerly known as Killer & Killerfang * Mate of Nettlestar * Mother of Riverflow, Leafstone, Redtooth & Swiftpelt Featherstar - * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Featherstrike Lynxstar - a brown and gray tabby tomcat with yellow eyes. He was a smaller tomcat and kept to himself most of the time. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Lynxstrike * Son of Toadstep & Lionstorm * Brother of Frogspeck, Littlepoppy, Charcoalbloom, Stormpaw, Chaikit, Dustkit * Former Lover of Cindermist * Mate of Willowflake * Father of Leafheart & Frozenspots * Apprentice of Rainfall Crystallizedstar - a very beautiful silver tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes and light gray paws. Crystallizedsong is a sweet, caring she-cat with a heart of gold. She does have a stern, snappy side to her though. When you get her angry, you better step back. She will explode on you like a bomb, and you do not want to be around when she does. Crystallizedsong was a bit of a rule-breaker but she did obey orders given to her. This she-cat was trustworthy, loyal, brave, and a bit of a clumsy cat. She often tripped over her paws or her own tail, but she would regain footing and act as if nothing happened. Crystal was funny, secretive, and slightly flirtatious. * Born as Loner * Formerly known as Crystallizedsong * Daughter of Crimsonmoon & Darkshard * Former Mate of Callingstar Callingstar - a yellow, three-legged tomcat with white, brown, and black specks with blue eyes. Callingkit was born into EagleClan to his mother, Heatherfrost. He never knew his father, who was a loner named Radio. Callingkit was one of his four brothers, never having a full-blooded sister (he had stepsisters). Three moons after his birth, Callingkit wandered away from his littermates and found himself bumping into Jaystar(leader of EagleClan)’s son, Bluescar, who was exiled for trying to murder his father. Bluescar manipulated Callingkit’s memory to believe that because he had a disability, that his family nor EagleClan wanted anything to do with him. Bluescar took Callingkit under his wing and warped him into a blood-thirsty rogue, treating Callingkit has his brother/equal. When Callingpaw was an apprentice, he became rebellious and left Bluescar’s Alliance (the rogue group) and rejoined EagleClan. He was trained by Lonetalon, a tomcat who would later become EagleClan’s deputy. Learning the ways of how to fight and hunt and protect and care, Callingpaw felt out of place and angered that his mother had moved on and had new mates and kits. Callingpaw left EagleClan again and rejoined Bluescar. Callingstorm was second-commander of the Bluescar Alliance and was one of the most ruthless cats of the rogue, behind Bluescar. Callingstorm persuaded some of his step-siblings to join Bluescar’s alliance including, Thicketscar, Seahorsetail, and Death. At one point, Callingstorm and his step-siblings attacked Heatherfrost when she was alone. They nearly killed her but their EagleClan step-siblings protected her. Callingstorm killed his stepbrother, Stagpaw at the sight. After the attack, Heatherfrost died of heartbreak. * Born in EagleClan * Formerly known as Callingstorm * Son of Heatherfrost & Radio * Brother of Barkpelt, Reedfur, & Desertfoot * Stepson of Slyclaw, Stonefoot, & Leafstorm * Stepbrother of Goatshadow, Mayshadow, Stagpaw, Mistywillow, Lilyheart, Seahorsetail, Thicketscar, Midnightjay, Cloverleaf, Appleear, Batsky, Death, & Heatherleaf * Nephew of Scarletfox & Raptorstar * Cousin of Falconstar, Frostpath, Jayheart & Mysterykit * Mate of Frozenstar * Father of Tangleknot, Snailpelt, Forestheart, Silverstorm, Fadingcall, & Oddkit * Former Lover of Thornlily (Bluescar’s Alliance) & Crystallizedstar * Apprentice of Bluescar (rogues) & Lonetalon (EagleClan) Splinterstar - a orange marbled she cat with amber eyes. She was pretty chubby like Nettlestar and her most distinct feature was her flat face that she shared only with her brother, Nettlestar. Arguably the most famous and honorable leader in NettleClan's history. She went down in history as being the best leader NettleClan has ever had. * Born as Loner * Formerly known as Splinterfire * Daughter of Pansystar & Pavukhunter * Sister of Nettlestar * Mate of Thrushpelt * Mother of Hornetfire, Lionstorm, Tigerstorm & Leopardspring * Former Mate of Pumastalker * Mother of Oakstep, Wildblossom & Littlekit * Adopted Mother of Paperpaw, Minnowfin, Echoriver, Beebuzz & Badgernose Feverstar - a lilac ragdoll she-cat with baby blue eyes. Her pelt looked like a cloud because of how puffy her fur was. Feverstar was known as the most motherly of leaders. Although she treated all her Clanmates as if they were her own children, she had on kit of her very own and didn’t tell her daughter, Frozenstar, that she was her mother until Feverstar’s death. * Born in LeafClan * Formerly known as Fevercloud * Daughter of Sugarbell & Sagewing * Sister of Hawkshadow & Frostbird * Former Lover of Blink * Mother of Frozenstar Nightstar - a black tomcat with bright yellow eyes. * Born in LeafClan * Formerly known as Nightstride * Son of Mousetail & Shadowface * Brother of Maplefur * Uncle of Soot, Otterpaw & Hawkpaw Stormstar - a silver tabby tomcat with dark gray ears and blue eyes. * Born in LeafClan * Formerly known as Stormclaw * Mate of Jadevine Frozenstar - a black and white Norwegian forest cat with baby blue eyes. An interesting fact about Frozenstar was that she always idolized Feverstar even before knowing that she was her mother. When Frozenstar became leader, the majority of NettleClan did not approve but she soon grew fame for her outgoing personality and fair way of ruling. She was like a clone of Feverstar. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Frozenfeather * Daughter of Feverstar & Blink * Mate of Callingstar * Motther of Tangleknot, Snailpelt, Forestheart, Silverstorm, Fadingcall & Oddkit Icestar - a frosty white and gray tomcat with forest green eyes that look narrowed all the time. Icestar was a fairly solitary cat. He was content being left on his own and has a bad habit of being brutally honest. He also had a bit of a temper that can sometimes get him into trouble. However, Icestar had a very soft spot for kits, or any young thing. He was very intelligent, readily using his skills to easily win battles. Iceclaw had aspired to be the clan leader one day and keeps that in mind when making decisions. Iceclaw grew up in the clan. His father, Eagleheart, was killed in a battle just before he was born. His mother, Snowfeather, was hit by a twoleg monster not long after he became an apprentice. He has one sister named Hawkwing that eloped with a loner male soon after becoming a warrior and Iceclaw hasn't seen her since. He hopes that she will one day return to the clan, but he knows that seeing his sister again is unlikely. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Iceclaw * Son of Snowfeather & Eagleheart * Brother of Hawkwing Ashstar - a large, gray tabby tomcat with pale green eyes. * Born in NettleClan * Former Mate of Dawnpool * Father of Duskstorm & Dawnstorm * Mate of Fallingstone * Father of Smudgeface, Havenshine & Rainbowheart Ravenstar - a tall, lean, brown American Shorthair tomcat with brown eyes. He became leader after showing his loyalty to only NettleClan. His family line had a history of leadership and deputyship, so NettleClan thought he was the best choice as leader. He served NettleClan for a long period of time before growing bored of the same old faces. Ravenstar left NettleClan and rebuild a dead clan called ScarletClan. * Born in LeafClan * Formerly known as Ravenheart * Son of Starkwing & Puddlestep * Brother of Reedstar (LeafClan) * Mate of Goldenpoppy * Father of Robinwing, Sapphirecrystal, Stagkit & Ryekit * Brother-In-Law of Clawberry * Uncle of Poppypounce & Fishskip Poppystar - a sleek, ginger Somali tomcat with dark brown eyes. Poppykit was born into ScarletClan not as a member but as a visitor when Clawberry, Reedstar and Ravenheart first discovered ScarletClan before it died away and was rebuilt by Ravenstar. Poppystar became leader at a very young age. Ravenstar allowed him to co-lead with him for a bit before Ravenstar got a dream from StarClan telling him that Poppystar was destined to become a medicine cat instead of a leader. After waking from the dream, Ravenstar demoted Poppystar to be a medicine cat apprentice, which enraged Poppypounce. * Born in ScarletClan * Formerly & Currently known as Poppypounce * Demoted by Ravenstar from Leader to Medicine Cat * Son of Clawberry & Reedstar * Brother of Fishskip * Nephew of Ravenstar Lilystar - Fernstar - * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Fernpatch Ivystar - a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes. An interesting fact about Ivystar is that she is completely blind in her left eye. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Ivyfrost * Former Lover of Pricklestripe * Mother of Snowkit & Toadkit Horsestar - a yellow she-cat with dark brown stripes along her spine and golden eyes. Horsestar was one of the first members of the Counsel of Stars, arranged by StarClan when NettleClan was rebuilding after the storm that destroyed it. * Born in ThunderClan * Former Leader of LostClan * Formerly known as Horsefire * Daughter of Squirreljump & Bramblethorn * Sister of Eagleeye Spiderstar - A broad thick furred gray and white tom with yellow eyes and a massive scar circling over his right leg. Known mostly for his sharp-tongue and speaking out for what he believes. * Born as City Cat * Son of Shattered Bones & Frozen Fear * Adopted Son of Eaglenest * Brother of Swanstep, Blue & Kick * Former Mate of Webbedfire * Mate of Snakefire * Adopted Uncle of Fireberry Skeletonstar - a slim, Savannah she-cat made up of mostly muscle rather rather fat. To the normal sized cats, Skeletonstar towers over them, which makes her quite intimidating. She has unusually long claws, which she rarely reveals to her Clanmates. Despite how intimidating her appearance may be, there's a strange beauty to it. Her fur is short and soft, a stunning white with very light dusting of a colour similar to pale sand atop her head and down her back. She has faint spots, much like a leopard all over the top of her body. on her head she has rather large ears, and the spotting there is more like striping that seems to trickle from her ears and top of her head, down her neck and seems to fade into the spots that litter her back. Skeletonstar has heterochromatic eyes. one of skeleton's eyes isa dark chocolate colour, one that appears almost black, whilst her other eye is a bright icy blue, which almost appears silver. She is quite a gorgeous young feline, and her beauty could be described as more exotic.Skeletonstar always has a the scent of citrus+lemon clinging to her. Skeletonstar is a difficult cat to understand. She doesn't really feel many emotions, and if she does she never lets on to it. they're either hidden behind closed doors in her mind, or just not there at all. For as long as skeleton can remember, she never truly felt anything. Her mother had taught her how to act like a normal cat, how to show emotion, and how to live among others like anyone else. she is always wearing a mask of emotions, unable to make herself actually feel something in a genuine manner. She knows how to love, though, and for her that's a big step in the right direction. she also knows how to feel angered; murderous, even. That bit aside, skeletonstar is a trustworthy feline and is a great listener, and having a photographic memory is incredibly helpful, given her case. It's rare you'll find her forgetting something, which is both a blessing and a curse. unlike many, skeletonstar can't say that she's just forgotten something, especially if someone knows she is capable of remembering essentially everything. But regardless of that, you won't really find her lying very often unless she feels absolutely necessary. When she does lie, though, she does it well. As for when you first meet her, she comes off as aloof and seemingly aggressive, when she in no way means to come off like that. Skeletonstar has gotten better at controlling how she appears when talking and meeting others, but faking emotions nearly every hour of the day is exhausting, so if you happen to encounter her when she isn't really keeping up appearances and acting as though she has emotions, don't be surprised if she looks to have absolutely no interest in you or anything you want. That isn't that case usually, she just doesn't have the energy to fake her emotions. Skeletonstar is one of the first members of the Counsel of Stars, arranged by StarClan when NettleClan was rebuilding after the storm that destroyed it. * Born as Rogue * Formerly known as Skeletonwhisper * Daughter of Minty & Shatteredbones * Half-Sister of Spiderpaw Rainstar - a dark Russian blue tom-cat with dark green eyes. He has a very tall and lean figure. Rainstar is clan-born, he is also the only one out of his litter. His father happened to have gone missing and passed away due to the rainstorm that he was born into. His mother then developed depression and barely talked to him throughout his life. His father's name was Bluetuft and his mother's name was Lightwhisker. Lightwhisker's diet grew very poor from her depression hence then passing away from lack of a good diet. Rainstar tends to be quite serious most times. He can often seem stern but he just is very quiet and doesn't speak much to any cat. Rainstar has a solemn look and also quite the poker face. Rainstar is one of the first members of the Counsel of Stars, arranged by StarClan when NettleClan was rebuilding after the storm that destroyed it. * Born in NettleClan * Formerly known as Rainshadow * Son of Lightwhisker & Bluetuft * Mate of Silverpool * Mentor of Silverpool